Many typical computer Systems include a disk drive cooperating with storage media to permit storage and retrieval of data. A typical optical disk drive includes an optical head that conventionally uses a laser to transmit light to the optical disk. Light reflected from the surface of the disk is detected by an optical detector and processed to read data from the disk. An example of such an optical head is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,516 titled "Planar Optical Scanning Head Having Deficiency-Correcting Grating" by Opheij. The size of the various optical head components, however, are often too large for many desired applications and many market demands. Also, as densities of integrated circuits and system boards increases the demand for smaller components increases. Additionally, the production process for a conventional optical head requires that the laser be excited or turned-on (i.e., "active alignment") for alignment of the laser, the detector, and the optical elements. An example of active alignment processes is illustrated and described in an article published in Optical Engineering (June 1989) titled "Holographic Optical Head For Conmpact Disk Applications" by Lee.
Unfortunately, these active alignment requirements are complex, time consuming, and relatively expensive. Further, the level of size reduction in the vertical direction of an optical head is limited. In addition, the relatively large size of the elements of an optical head which can be manipulated is determined by the need for active alignment.